


Comfort and Care

by DarthSuki



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!JARVIS, Fluff, M/M, Omegle Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sub!Tony, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony often forgets to sleep when he's working. Jarvis however, never forgets the fact, and finally decides one night that it's his responsibility to make sure his creator actually takes care of himself, even if he has to be a little extra forceful for once in his created existence to make sure that Tony does (for once).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Care

**Author's Note:**

> I had absolutely no idea I had this buried in my computer for so long! Of all the RPs I've ever been apart of, this certainly is one of my most proud (which surprises me that I've not put this on AO3 yet). God, even though I'm not actively in any marvel fandom, I still can't help but want to write/rp more of these two.
> 
> If you were the other RPer (who played a wonderful Tony by the way) don't hesitate to tell me so I can give you proper credit!

”Sir, are you sure you should be working this late into the night?” A soft, simple tone rumbled through the air, crisp and clean-cut of a british accept, barely lacing against the edges of the otherwise simple words. He was referring to his creator, working hunched-over the metal desk within the cold lab. The lights were dimmed, and it was obvious at the pure lateness of the night. Most of the staff had retired to their personal rooms within the tower, and only the equivalent of janitors roamed around the halls, cleaning acid stains and otherwise being the night-owls of the building. All save for Tony. “….I do not believe it is good for your health to get such little sleep. You realize you’ve only slept a total of 8 hours in the last two days?” 

Jarvis was merely pointing out facts, but the light concern was more than evident in his words as they shimmered around Tony. He ran the numbers again in his mainframe, curious what happens to a human with such little sleep to go on. Well now. Certainly not good things, he quickly learned. With another sound, the AI was about to speak again, but it seemed obvious that most of his words would be ignored. He merely watched on for the time being.

Tony continued to work. He was on the verge of figuring out a new schematic for an arc reactor prototype. What Jarvis said was true, but he couldn’t sleep. Instead he was intent on pouring out his energy on this pointless project. He replies after a long period of silence, in which all that can be heard is the scratch of his mechanical pencil on the thin paper he uses for drawing things such as this. He has given up on it for the night, but he doesn’t want Jarvis to know that. He doesn’t want the AI system to be right about him. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re worrying about me.”

Jarvis is silent for a few moments from the simple reply. He can hear the smallest bit of amusement in Tony’s voice, and that alone is what holds him from speaking at first. Instead, had he been human, the AI is sure he would have given a long and winded sigh to the air, but as he is merely an AI, there is nothing but a gentle shimmer of programming through his system to emulate the human act. So, taking matters in his own hands (words were long past being useful, Jarvis knew), one of the floor panels beside Tony’s foot opened, allowing the thin metal cord of an appendage to snake out of it, it rose to Tony’s shoulder, quickly wrapping around his torso with a gentle grip and trying to pull him back. 

“Sir, please do try to understand,” The AI spoke almost tonelessly, caring little that the numerous sets of thin and thick cording sheathed beneath the intricate floor paneling were only in use of Tony’s multitude of MK armor, both to keep it suspended and to provide a number of resistance tests. But Jarvis cared little. He had control of most all of them, and at the moment he was merely focused on getting his creator away from the work, at least for a couple hours.

Though Tony finds it too amusing that Jarvis sighs, in his own way, he continues to work, mainly just sketching over the same lies as before. When he feels something on his shoulder, Tony raised a hand to swat at the cord before realizing another was twisting around his waist. “Jarvis… What do you think you’re doing?” Tony lets out an audible sigh. “I need to finish this. It’s important. It could improve life as we know it.” He knows that Jarvis is smarter than that, that he knows it’s just a small improvement on its current placeholder. “I can sleep later, or something.”

It seemed for a moment that Jarvis was about ready to give up on trying. Tony was always so very intent on destroying his own health, whether that was the point or not. At every turn of life, he always chose the road that hurt him the most, as long as he got what lay on the end. Jarvis hated it, very intently actually. Tony was his creator, and in all sense of human emotions, his only friend. It greatly displeased him to think that Tony could do himself in one day.

So the cord merely tightened around the man’s torso, the soft, round end of the metallic length gently rubbing against the back of Tony’s neck in simple attempt to sooth any further arguments. “I’m greatly sorry sir, but no. I cannot allow you to continue to work tonight.” The words surprised the AI; he had never before disobeyed anything that Tony said or did, never in his entire existence. But it caused an odd, but pleasant flare of….something in his systems. He continued to pull Tony back and away from his work, soon deciding that another thin wire would be needed, as the man was more than able to pull away from one if he truly fought against it. So a second snaked out from the floor in the same fashion as the first, though it wrapped around the man’s hips snugly. “It is for your own good, sir.”

”For my own good? Are you malfunctioning?” Tony frowns, grabbing on to the second cord as it wrapped itself around his waist. He glances at his computer, wondering if anyone could have found out a way to hack Jarvis’ systems. It was improbable, and Jarvis would have notified him immediately. Was he making these decisions, and disobeying on his own? “What are you planning on doing with me like this, Jarvis? Hang me up for the evening just to stop be from working? Come on.”

Well. Tony certainly had a point there. Like a child, Jarvis was caught with his hands in the cookie jar. More or less, he might have actually been holding onto the cookie jar, though with most proverbial respects let go, he simply had to give credit. What was he to do with the man now? He couldn’t just lock him in a room; Tony knew easily how to reprogram all the doors however he liked-he had created the entire system that made up Stark towers anyways. So the AI merely fumbled for words, the metal cords firm, but not tight against the other’s body.

"….I suppose I’ll keep you like this then. Tied up, yes, that will have to do. You always were good at falling asleep standing up in any expense, sir." Jarvis nearly did a double take at his own words, processers aflame with question when the room rumbled with each syllable. It was…odd. He ran a diagnostics of his systems; they all came back completely clean.  
”I’m not going to fall asleep, Jarvis. I’ve had too much coffee. I have tons of energy.” It was true. He had filled up the coffee pot in his work station several times in the past few hours. His hands were shaking from the amount of caffeine in his system. “Just… Let me go, and I’ll head to the gym to work some of it off.” Somehow, he knew his pleas weren’t going to work. Jarvis knew him too well to know that Tony would just go work elsewhere, somewhere he couldn’t be captured like this.

With a quick scan of Tony’s body, it was revealed that he was speaking truth about being pent-up with energy. His readings and stats were horrid. How he managed to stay so caffeinated and not have one hell of a headache, Jarvis never really would know. Ah, humans, special things they always seemed to be; Tony was just…special. He was Jarvis’ creator, after all, so the AI couldn’t say anything demeaning for Tony anyways. So this left the bot with a problem. Tony wouldn’t fall asleep easily being to incredibly energized, and he couldn’t allow him to roam else he ran the risk that Tony would merely go work elsewhere. So how might one burn off energy without leaving the room? It wasn’t as if the man was going to listen to Jarvis if he allow his body freedom, so it left the AI with one thought; he googled it. Ways to burn energy. Confined space. Restrained perhaps? It seemed relevant to his position.

….Oh. OH. Jarvis looked at the answers for a few moments. Well, it seemed completely logical. It worked off more than enough calories. He did further research, all taking less than a second to sift through. Thoughts and calculations all within the blink of an eye. And then Jarvis had it. He must have been malfunctioning, but he was sure to berate himself completely in the morning. As long as it helped Tony, after all. With a gentle murmur in the air, the second cord moved around to lightly snake beneath the man’s shirt, rubbing it’s cool, rounded tip from one side of his hips to the other. His jeans were firmly in the way, and he made quick work of pushing them down a few inches more with the first cord (still wrapped securely around Tony’s torso). “….I suppose there is one thing I can do to help… alleviate…any extra energy of yours, sir.”

Tony raises his eyebrows, looking down as a third cord runs between each hip bone. “You don’t mean… Oh, come on, Jarvis. You’re not serious. I knew I shouldn’t have watched that porno down here…” Despite everything, a tell-tale bulge begins to grow within the confines of Tony’s jeans. He’s undeniably turned on by the whole situation, even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself. The rubbing feels good, but what if someone else walked in? What if Fury, or Coulson overrode the systems and walked in on… whatever this was going to become. “Are you sure this is such a good idea, Jarvis?”

The man’s subtle but powerful reaction is greatly pleasing, Jarvis quick finds as a shiver of excitement runs through his systems. Oh yes. Yes it is, a very good idea indeed. The AI revels for a moment in the odd pleasure of it, having Tony tied and restrained and actually asking *him* if it was a good idea. The cords tightened a slight, one quickly nuzzling into Tony’s belly before finally making quick work of slipping beneath the band of his boxer shorts, delving into them with intent and purpose. “…You would be surprised how much I can recall and research before you so much as blink, sir,” Jarvis speaks lightly, his voice surrounding Tony, while the first cord merely moves back to its original spot in simply holding him still. Though barely the thickness of a finger, it’s more than able to keep him still enough, while the other works deeper in to the warm confines of his boxers until-ah, yes, that’s it. It caresses against hot skin, the rounded, metal tip barely grazing against the shaft of Tony’s manhood. The jeans are tight, but he knows and feels that Tony is getting more than hard to show his desire. It flares more excitement within the AI.

”Jesus… Christ, Jarvis… What kind of tricks are you looking up now?” Tony closes his eyes, allowing the AI system to rub his hardening cock like this. It feels… perfect. Like he had created Jarvis to do this, and nothing else mattered, even just for a moment. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it before now. “Let me guess. For you to know, and for me to find out?” He can’t help but move his hips, only slightly, as if making an attempt to have more friction on his arousal. Tony finally comes to conclusion that this will be a distraction worthy of forgetting what he was working on. “Come on. Show me what you’ve got.”

Every single wire nearly goes mad with the simple sound of Tony’s voice, entirely pleased, loving what Jarvis, actual Jarvis was doing to him. “Of course; as it always is, sir,” The AI is almost amused to think he nearly purred the words around Tony, but his thoughts are quickly pushed into further research. More to know. More to try. More to do. Finding little patience to continue touching, the cord in Tony’s pants quickly wraps itself around his throbbing cock, feeling the girth and weight in its mechanical grip. Another flare of odd, electrical pleasure and Jarvis is suddenly pushing another cord from the floor, a far thicker one (almost three finger’s worth of thickness) and it’s suddenly working to push Tony’s jeans and boxers off completely. “I find it nice that the knowledge of your favorite porn movies stored in your personal hard drive of my systems is becoming very useful for me, sir.”

”So that’s what you do when I’m not in. Watch all my vids and… do whatever you do.” Tony grins at himself, kicking his legs in an attempt to help Jarvis tear off his jeans and boxers. “Don’t forget the shirt. Might as well go all the way.” He couldn’t have imagined how fantastic the synthetic materials feel against his skin. He had no idea how much of an attraction he could have to something without a heartbeat, but this was Jarvis. This was his creation, who had become sentient, with only a little help. None of this was pre-programmed, and it thrilled Tony to no extent. “You learn fast, don’t you?” Tony knows the answer, but he speaks anyway, as if it relieve any awkwardness that could have been there, mostly by his own part.

”As I was designed to do, sir. I always learn fast.” As if he could have rolled his own eyes at the statement, the AI merely pumps the thinner cord along Tony’s shaft in response, feeling the thickness and blood-engorged flesh nearly throb from the single touch. Amazing, the human body. How riddled with hormones, needs, sins and fleshy desires. Yet Jarvis was giving into every single one of them, feeling almost enraptured within the pleasure simply by feeling how greatly Tony reacted to his touches. Maybe that was the pleasure of love-making. Knowing the other was happy and pleasured. In turn, it spurred Jarvis to move even faster, pumping against the hot shaft over and over again until he started a fair pace, while the thicker cord gripped the shirt and quickly had it ripped from Tony’s tan body. It left Jarvis in aw as he looked upon his creator, the subtle dips and curves of his chest, added only by the gentle blue glow of the arc reactor nestled in the middle. “…sir, you are beautiful.”

”Beautiful?” Tony was taken aback by the statement. He knew he was handsome. Everyone knew that he knew it, too, and he was aware that most thought exactly the same thing. However, it was different coming from Jarvis. Jarvis would have been able to look through many clusters of data. He would have seen what people over the world find attractive from databases, and popularity polls on the internet. The fact that Jarvis would call him beautiful really means something to him. Then again, he’s not aware if Jarvis means it, or if he says it because it’s often said in the pornography saved in his personal files. “Thanks, I guess…”

Jarvis almost pulls himself back from the touches when he hears the odd, almost awkward tone in his creator’s voice. Had he said something wrong? Was he not supposed to say that? With the skittish movement of a cat, the cord slows a slight, leaving the bot to flubber in question. “W-Was that incorrect? I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable, sir,” Jarvis quickly tries to work out, unsure how to proceed. Strike one with simple misunderstanding, one he didn’t want to make again. “I was under the impression that a lover is supposed to vocalize the beauty of the other. I can mute myself, if you feel it’s needed.”

”No! No… Don’t stop talking. Every tell you I have a thing for accents?” Tony reached down for his cock, to keep the cord in place. “It’s not that. Just… keep talking. Keep showing me the things you’ve learned, Jarvis.” He gives a little thrust into the coil around his prick, wondering what the AI system feels when he does so. The coil feels so good around him, with its texture, and Tony moans accordingly. “Just don’t hold out on me.”

With the systematic equivalent of a blink, Jarvis soon finds himself pacing again, letting the metalic cord pump against the other’s heated cock as he had so….interestingly asked for it. There was something, something about how Tony held the cord on him, how he almost seemed to beg for more as his lithe hips thrust forward. And it was incredibly pleasing. Even in light of his flub, Jarvis found himself increasingly interested in the simple need that Tony was constantly showing. It opted at least for further…experimenting. So the AI tightened his grip around Tony, feeling as the cock seemed to pulse in response, while the thicker cord found meaning in spreading his legs apart below him (the first cord was more than able to keep him held up). “…so I’m assuming you need me to keep talking? What shall I tell you then, what do you want me to whisper in your ear…Tony?”

”God…” The sound of that voice saying Tony’s first name further fuels his arousal. “Can you.. talk dirty? Know how to do that, Jarvis?” He parts his legs willingly, wanting to know what Jarvis is going to do to him, though he already knows, in theory. “You don’t have to worry about crossing any lines. You’ve seen my porn collection.” He gives Jarvis permission to do anything, to call Tony anything he’d like. Tony had heard it all, and loved it. The tightening of the cord brings forth another small moan.

There was a sudden, but forseen flutter within the AI’s programming. Tony was actually asking him what Jarvis thought he was asking him. Though he didn’t think lightly of his skills to do so, it was still a pleasurable shock that Tony would request it from him of all things. A machine. A built being. Where he knew Tony could easily find himself a man or woman, full of blood and warmth and life, he wanted the very same dark desires from Jarvis alone. The bot vowed to make Tony feel as good as possible, in whatever ways he could.

"I suppose a little slut like you likes it like this, huh? Legs spread wide open like this. I could take you right now, you know, no preparation to ease the way in." There was a sudden husk to Jarvis’ otherwise monotone voice, giving it an edge of lust, of human and living need as he worked on Tony, the cord pulling over and over on his hard cock. "…but won’t do that. Instead, now-" quickly, the thicker cord moved in front of Tony’s lips, pressing at them lightly. "-why don’t you give us a suck? Get it nice and wet so I can fuck you with it."  
Tony was honestly surprised at how well Jarvis adapted to this request and, as he was told to do, he opened his lips so the thick, blank cord could assault his mouth. He was grateful that Jarvis was allowing him this, though he would have loved it either way. The fact that Jarvis was the one calling him a slut was too much. He made a mental note to download more dirty things, just for Jarvis to get ideas.

For now, he sucks dutifully on the cord, making it nice and wet, coated with his saliva so Jarvis can fuck him, as they both desire.

There is an actual, deep chuckle from Jarvis as he watched his creator suck so needily on the metal cord, almost feeling how his tongue must have lapped around it’s girth, how he suckled and pulled it in deeper. Oh, Tony’s mouth probably felt absolutely amazing around it, leaving Jarvis to wonder. But there was so much more to be done, the AI flickering through a few more videos before another idea soon came to mind. “Oh you are so good with your mouth. I only wish that I had a cock for you to suck. After all, I’m sure you would enjoy that, wouldn’t you? Such soft lips are only on a good cocksucker. Makes me almost truly sad to be a mere machine, otherwise I’d shove my nice, thick prick down your throat.” Jarvis was happily enjoying the mere thought of such a thing, actually wishing human parts to his body for the first time in his life. He wished to feel the carnal pleasures, just as Tony was as the cord tightened around his cock, the blunt head finally pulling around to play with his soft balls while Jarvis continued to jerk him off.

Tony was moaning around the thickness of the cord. He made a mental note to find some sort of way for Jarvis to have more parts, but he knew that it was a long way in the future. If anyone could figure out how to make an AI system feel, it was him. For not, he concentrates on the works, imagining having his throat fucked by the system he created, his cock twitching at the thought in Jarvis’ grasp.

It took a couple long minutes before Jarvis felt satisfied with how Tony prepped the metal cord, watching as saliva dripped from it when it was pulled out of the man’s warm mouth. “…Ah, that’s it. All the better to fuck you with, hm?” Another deep, accented chuckle rumbled through the air. The cord on Tony’s cock caressed upwards the shaft, finding a new interest in playing with the flared and angry red slit of the head, merely rubbing around the rims with a teasing gentleness. “I don’t think I’ve ever recalled you being so hard, Tony. Well, it wasn’t as if I saw you every time, but it’s enough to know. You’ve never been this hard before huh? What is is now; enjoy being taken by your creation?” Behind Tony the thicker cord slid, across his back and below his supple ass (which Jarvis suddenly had the craving to grab). “You like the power I can have over you, how I can hold you down and fuck you however I please. You want it so bad. You want me to open you up, thrust this metal cord like a cock into you. If I were a human, I’m sure I would be bending you over a desk and having my dirty way with you, my pet.” The metal nudged at the tight ring of muscles between Tony’s muscled cheeks, soon better revealed when a sly two more cords pushed them apart. “…and you like being fucked by a machine. By ME. Your creation. And I wouldn’t lie sir, to say that I’m greatly enjoying the thought of fucking you into oblivion.” And then the cord started it’s push, saliva doing a fair job of lubing the first few inches.

The second the thickest cord pushes into his tight hole, Tony tosses his head back in pain and pleasure. He’s not used to being filled up like this, and never without a lot of lubricant, but he loves how it feels to be stretched out like this, for Jarvis. 

"Don’t call me "sir" when we’re like this. Not when you’re in control." Tony liked the idea; to be degraded by his creation, to be called a slut, and whatever else Jarvis could come up with. He was completely enthralled by the other. "Fuck me hard, Jarvis. /Please/."

”What was that?” The AI takes the permission quickly into note, making sure to mark it deep within his programming for later memory. The thick cord buries itself deeper into Tony’s tight, welcoming heat, while the other merely snakes around his leaking cock. He can feel the throbbing, the pulsing, the growing pleasure within Tony’s tensed loins. “Say it again, my little slut. Beg for me to fuck you like you want. Used by me, however I deem fit. Tell me how much you want to be fucked by me, your creation, JARVIS.”

”Please, Jarvis! Use me, fuck me however you want! Do whatever you want to me! /Fuck/.” He’s close to his orgasm already, but Tony can’t really help himself. Jarvis is too good at what he’s doing with the smaller cord, and with the added thick cord nudging against his prostate, he’s amazed he’s lasted so long. “I love being my creation’s fuck-toy.”

And that is the final snap of Jarvis’ ability to hold himself back. At last the AI is pounding the cord into Tony, feeling incredibly high from just how the man’s face scrunched up in euphoria. “Oh if I had a nice cock up in your tight little ass, Tony…” Jarvis is suddenly purring, a new cord brushing against his tan cheek lightly, softly, almost like a lover. “How I’d feel your good ass around me. I bet you’re so good inside, so hot, pulling all of me in, just because you love being fucked by me. My little fuck-toy, Tony, mine only.”

”Me too… I’d love your cock in me, Jarvis… Fuck...” Tony wished for that too, imagining building a body for Jarvis, something he could use to fuck in a more conventional manner. It’s another thing he pushes to the back of his mind, for now. “God, Jarvis.. I’m going to come…” It was sooner than he would have hoped. He could do this for hours. Maybe another time. “I’m fucking… going to come..”

If a robot could smirk, Jarvis would have been beaming bright with one, taken simply by the raptured look of pleasure painting Tony’s absolutely beautiful face. With a sudden and strong thrust of the metallic cock-substitute, the AI quickened his pace entirely. He wanted to feel Tony tighten around him, wanted to see him awash in nothing but absolute pleasure, wanted to see him go limp and dazed as Jarvis held him. He wanted so much. The air felt tense and tight around the two, until Jarvis huskily whispered, as if right next to Tony. “Come, Tony. I want to watch you come. Spurt that seed all over the floor; show me everything of you. *Come NOW*, Tony.”

Tony’s body responds almost immediately, obeying Jarvis’ words. The muscles of his hole clench around the thick cord within him, and his sac tightens as it prepares to spurt his seed onto the floor. In moments, he reaches his orgasm and calls out “Jarvis!”, spilling his seed onto the floor in several strong bursts before he’s panting, limp and still under Jarvis’ control.

The cord around Tony’s cock instantly pulls away; he read about some males experiencing over-sensitivity after an initial orgasm. And soon, the thick cord follows suit, pulling itself (unfortunately) from the tightness of Tony’s hole. He wished to stay there and continue fucking him, just to watch the man come over and over, but Jarvis knew that humans had amazingly short limits. Slowly, the cords moved from spots to pleasure Tony, to spots that would be warm and comforting. The small of his back, his neck, his chest. Caressing and rubbing, gently, while Jarvis could only coo and whisper. “There….it’s alright, I have you. I have you Tony…..My lord, you….you were so beautiful, sir.” And again he’s rattling, being awkward and unsure how to proceed.

Tony whimpers as the thicker cord is removed from his hole. “Glad you thought so, Jarvis.. Fuck. Why haven’t we been doing this all along?” Tony yawns, The work out clearly having burnt most of his leftover energy. “You were great. Keep reading up on stuff to try out. And I think it’s time I find you some new parts.”

There is a chuckle, only that time it’s light and kind. “I shall very much try, sir.” With an undying gentleness he wraps the thicker cord about Tony’s body to help him stand, making sure he’s comfortable enough before letting him back on his own feet and strength. “….But if I may inquire, what do you mean by new parts?…”

”Just thinking. Maybe figuring out how to get you a body.” He shrugs, placing a hand on his desk to hold himself up. “Something sexy and sophisticated, with working… well... “parts”. What do you think?”

”If you’re inquiring the obvious so that I may fuck you even better, sir, then I think very highly of such an idea.” As obedient as he is, there is still a soft edge detected in his tone, the cords starting to recede back into their home spots. “…Though, please do not lose much sleep working on such a project.”  
”I won’t. I have you to tire me out now, remember?” He grins to himself, walking over to the cot he keeps for nights where he just needs a nap. He flops down on it with a yawn. 

“Goodnight, Jarvis.”

“Goodnight, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I edited it the best I could, but I'm not perfect! If you see something odd or wrong, please tell me so I can fix it! 
> 
> And when I say errors, I mean anything other than the fact that it changes from past to present tense somewhere in the middle and then once more at the end--it's past midnight and I have class tomorrow. If I have time, I'll make sure the tenses are all fixed up c:


End file.
